An Unexpected Meeting
by Samantha.Majka
Summary: The man was familiar to her. Where had she seen him before?


_Hello there,_

_I guess you already noticed, but .. I love crossrovers._ _That's why I keep writing those kinds of stories. If you like Sanctuary and Torchwood and if you would like to see Helen and Jack together, read my story. I hope you will like it. Enjoy.**  
**_

_Sadly, the tv shows are not mine, but the idea for the story is :)  
_

_P.S. Thank you, Chloe, for the corrections and help.  
_

* * *

**:: _An Unexpected Meeting_ ::  
**

* * *

A lot of people were walking the corridors of the hotel. It was one of the most expensive hotels in London and where all the congresses were held. The building was both modern and historical and the old part was Helen's favourite. Old furniture made her feel like she was a little girl again. When the bell jingled all the people dissapeared from the corridors and she stood behind the closed door for a while thinking about running away. She didn't want to go there, stand on the stage and talk about abnormalities of human body in front of such a large group of people, she didn't even know. There was only one way to get rid of this feeling. Helen opened the door and with her head held high entered the room. She could feel the people's eyes on her skin. Her steps led her to the stairway; to the stage. Her hands were empty. Almost everyone had some material for the presentation but not her. Her knowledge was strong enough to make her speech look proffesional. The nervous feeling was fading away as she started talking. Her voice echoed in the room. She was even able to look at the people who were staring at her while listening to her lecture. When she said everything she wanted to say, people started clapping their hands. Relief filled her body, her hands stopped shaking. She took a deep breath and convinced her stiffened legs to move. She closed the door and pressed herself against the wall. Helen closed her eyes enjoying the moment of silence. Blood was rushing through the veins in her head, she could feel her heart in her brain, the beating was so strong she believed the beating muscle would run out from her ears.

„Bravo!" a man's voice echoed through the corridor. Helen opened her eyes and turned around quickly to find out who gave her the compliment. A man about fourty years of age, a handsome man, was approaching her. She wasn't so good with guessing how old people are but this man looked like he was at the age of forty. Short, brown hair, lovely eyes, cute smile, well built figure. She liked him at the first sight. He came to her, stretched out his hand and waited for her to accept it. She hesitated for a short moment, but then accepted his firm hand. They shook hands and exchanged smiles.

„Your presentation was interesting, I have to admit," the man said and let go off of Helen's hand and slipped his hands into the pockets of his trousers.

„Thank you," Helen answered still thinking why this man was so familiar to her. Where had she seen him before?

„I don't know your name," Helen said and her curious eyes checked the man in front of her from head to toe again. There was something strange about this guy. He wasn't like any other man in the hotel. The coat. That coat!

„Jack Harkness," he introduced himself.

„I am ...," Helen didn't finish the sentence. The door behind her opened. She turned around to see people start filling the hall. She turned back with an open mouth ready to finish her introduction, but found that the mysterious Jack Harkness had dissapeared.

Helen's eyes checked every corner of the hall, she was checking the people's faces when she was passing by. There was no trace of Jack Harkness. Helen could see the outline of Jack's face in front of her, his voice still lingered in her ears. She saw him before, for sure.

Two nights without sleeping took over her, tiredness made her go to her room. When she touched the handle and opened the door a short flashback came to her mind. Helen saw her father with another man siting at the table talking about something important. When Gregory's eyes spotted her he smiled.

„Helen, darling, you should be sleeping by now," he said calmly and got up from the chair. Helen looked at herself. Long curled hair, a dress her mother gave her as a gift.

„Father, I want to be here with you. Who is it?" Helen asked and pointed a finger at the man who was sitting at the table. He only lifted his face and smiled at her.

„He is my friend, we are working. You can't stay here now, maybe later, ok?" Gregory stroked her hair.  
„Now, go to bed." Helen stepped back and the door closed.

„It was him!" Helen shook her head to shake off the feelings she got from the flashback; from the scene she saw. The way he smiled, the way he looked at her. The coat he wore.

„What kind of secret did you two have?" she was asking a question there would never be an answer for.

* * *

**_The End_**


End file.
